Thirst
by MonkeyD.f
Summary: OS Re-Subido Los vampiros atacan seres humanos sin razón aparente. Asesinan sin sentido, buscando únicamente saciar su inagotable sed. Sed de muerte, de sangre. Edward Masen no es la excepción a esta norma. OoC/AU/Before Twilight/Darkward.


**Disclaimer.** Es obvio que personaje pertenece a Stef, todos los demás son de mi invención. Aunque puede que dos de ellos hayan sido influencia de Stef también ;)

Este OS estaba en otra cuenta mia, fatii 'GM. Gracias & Disculpen.

_Disfrutenlo._

* * *

Avanzaba con el cálido abrazo de la noche, sigiloso. Casi puedo escuchar el susurro mis pies siendo arrastrados por el suelo, pero ese no es el sonido que estoy buscando. El sonido que anhelo es el de un corazón latiendo, el de la sangre bombeando a borbotones por una garganta delicada. Buscaba saciarme, hostigarme del todo para, por esta noche, dejar en paz al resto de los humanos.

Mire la bien formada luna que se cernía sobre mi cabeza y una irónica sonrisa de suficiencia se instalo en mis pálidos y finos labios.

¿Cuántos seres humanos caminaban por las calles de su cuidad con preocupaciones tan absurdas? ¿Cuántos de ellos no esperaban únicamente un abrazo, una caricia? Todos ellos con la mente puesta en cosas que, para ser honestos, no valían ni un poco la pena. Muy pocos de ellos, la mínima parte en realidad, iban por lo menos un poco preocupados. Mirando de vez en vez tras de sí preocupados de que algún desalmado los persiguiera. Esos eran siempre los mejores para cazar. Los que huían incluso antes de cerciorarse si verdaderamente ibas tras ellos.

Inhale con profundidad cuando el suave viento veraniego me trajo el dulce aroma de un adolescente, mi sonrisa se ensancho dejando al descubierto dos colmillos apenas visibles en la espesura de las sombras.

Me arrastre aun sin ser visible en las calles hasta que pude localizarla.

Sus cabellos eran un intenso color rojo y caían sobre su espalda en forma de ondas. Su tersa piel era de un color crema claro que solo lograba resaltar los preciosos rasgos de su rostro. Una nariz perfilada, como cincelada por un artista viejo y consumido. Labios gruesos resaltados por un brillo de labios barato. Su estatura era promedio, pero aun con eso, no podría tener más de 17 años. Caminaba con prisa y en su mente repasaba la lista de una compra nocturna en una farmacia a la vez que repetía el mismo nombre una y otra vez.

''_Jamie''_ pensaba con intensidad _''aguanta Jamie. ''_

Jamie… ¿un familiar? Si, su primo. No… su _hermano._

Su pequeño hermano de seis años que sufría una extraña enfermedad en la sangre. Los médicos creían que no tenia esperanza, le habían dicho que no viviría más de una semana pero ella se había empeñado en regresar con él a casa. De esa forma no sabría lo que estaba pasando. Jamie no tenía que saber que estaba a punto de morir.

Me situé justo detrás de ella siguiendo sus pasos, deleitándome con el dulce olor natural que desprendía de sus prendas y de su piel expuesta. Aun no me había escuchado, pero no faltaba mucho para que lo hiciera. Se pondría ligeramente nerviosa primero, caminaría más rápido, su respiración aumentaría y cuando comenzara a correr… la cacería empezaría.

Su teléfono celular vibro cuando yo estaba cavilando, y ella lo contesto con un ligero temblor en las manos.

—¿Qué… que ocurre? —su voz temblaba. Se detuvo de golpe a la vez que yo sonreía al escuchar las _buenas nuevas_ que le comunicaban —. No —murmuro al borde de un shock —, no, no…

Dejo caer el teléfono al suelo que se hizo mil pedazos. Algunas personas se le quedaron mirando, pero no lo suficiente para ver al hombre que la miraba fijamente unos pocos metros detrás de ella. Nadie se acerco a cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, nadie le pregunto absolutamente nada y yo lo agradecí. Se dejo caer en el suelo, sus rodillas golpearon violentamente y cubrió su rostro con sus manos rompiendo en un desconsolado llanto. Me acerque sigilosamente.

—Discúlpame —me arrodille a su lado y coloque una mano sobre su hombro, muy cerca de su cuello. El calor de su cuerpo casi me obligaba a cerrar los ojos. Intente concentrarme.

Ella me miro. Sus pupilas, de un intenso color verde, me escrutaron sin descifrar nada anómalo en mi rostro. Se quedo sin habla, y la curiosidad se mesclaba con el dolor en su interior.

—¿Quien…? —casi pregunto con una dulce y melodiosa voz.

—Perdóname, te vi caer y creí que tal vez necesitarías mi ayuda —. Le ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomo vacilante. Su pulso atronaba y luchaba por no romper a llorar allí mismo —. Mi nombre es Edward Masen.

—Yo… yo soy…

—No, tranquila, no tiene importancia —. Me acerque peligrosamente a su rostro y acaricie sus suaves y sonrojadas mejillas. Seguía en completo Shock —. ¿Estás triste, no es verdad? —susurre. Estaba muy cerca de ella, a punto de atacar, pero primero quería intentarlo a la manera antigua. A _mí_ manera.

Ella asintió con renuencia sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos, de intenso color borgoña.

—¿Quieres parar el dolor cierto? —asintió una vez mas y su labio inferior tembló ligeramente.

Aumente la presión sobre su rostro hasta que estuve seguro de causarle un ligero pero incomodo dolor. Coloco sus manos sobre las mías en un inútil intento de apartarme, pero con tan poca fuerza comparada con la mía, que bien podría estar acariciándome.

—Yo. Puedo. Parar. Tu dolor. —convertí de cada palabra una frase y vi mi objetivo logrado.

Ella negó con rudeza y yo solté mi agarre. De pronto, como si quisiera tomarme desprevenido echo a correr con el corazón desbocado como un potro joven. Sonreí con verdadera malicia y decidí otorgarle dos minutos de ventaja. Serian suficientes para que se creyera a salvo.

Camine con lentitud siguiendo su rastro al tiempo que acomodaba las mangas de mi camisa para que dejaran mis manos libres. No quería una mancha en esa camisa en particular, era una de mis favoritas.

Escuche su resuello un par de calles más adelante y sus pasos detenerse para cerciorarse de que no la siguiera. Suspiro cuando no encontró ni rastro de mi presencia y se recargo en la pared de un almacén. Casi suelto una carcajada. El lugar era oscuro, perfecto para esconder un cuerpo sin ser notado hasta el día siguiente. La calle estaba desierta, y ella estaba sin aliento.

Corrí hasta situarme a su lado sin que ella notara el cambio. Sus ojos aun seguían cerrados, pude ver una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. Sin pensarlo, estire uno de mis dedos y lo pase por su rostro. Respingo al sentir mi helado tacto y cuando sus ojos me encontraron, abrió su boca como si quisiera proferir un grito, pero sin proferir sonido alguno.

—Esto dolerá solo un poco —murmure y entonces clave mis colmillos sobre su piel.

El cálido flujo broto con pureza y cerré los ojos cuando el más dulce sabor que había probado inundo mi cuerpo entero. Deje mi mente en blanco en ese momento y pensé que, por una noche, tal vez sería suficiente.

Deje caer el cuerpo, ahora completamente vacío junto a los basureros, y el ruido de una joven de aproximadamente 20 años, caminando al otro lado de la acera llamo mi atención.

No… pensé con una sonrisa extendiéndose por mi rostro. Aun no era suficiente.

* * *

Ossu Minna :)

**¿Q**uién no amaría por un Edward como este? A mi me encanta haha. De cualquier forma, espero que les haya gustado.

_f,_


End file.
